I Wish
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: We all know that Mumble Happy Feet was born without the ability to sing his heartsong and can tap dance, but what is his heartsong? This is my take on what Mumble's heartsong really is.


**I love the Happy Feet movies, both 1&amp;2, so I decided to come up for an idea for a Happy Feet fanfic story. Please have sympathy for me since this is my first ever Happy Feet story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Happy Feet or any of its characters. If I did, Mumble would have a girl chick as well as Erik. ****I don't own the cover image or the song**** "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder either. All rights go to them and their respectful owners.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Mumble's POV

It's just not fair. Everyone has a Heartsong but me. Mom, Dad, Mrs. Viola, Mrs. Astrakhan, Seymour, and Gloria. Everyone but me has a song of the heart. I don't have one. And even if I do have one, I can't sing one note of it without hurting every penguin's ears. Mrs. Viola said that a penguin without a heartsong is hardly a penguin at all. Does this mean I'm not a penguin?

But I have a head and a body like a penguin. I have a beak and two eyes like a penguin. I have two flippers, two feet, a tail and feathers like a penguin. So why am I not a penguin?

_"This stinks,"_ I think angrily from atop an ice glacier away from the rest of the penguins. I kick a patch of snow. Pieces of ice and snow go flying everywhere. They land on the ice below with a loud tap. I turn toward the sound. _"Huh? I kinda liked the sound of it." _I kick at the snow again. Another tap. _"Yeah, I really like it."_ My feet start kicking up large quantities of the snow below and more taps resound. _"This is fun!"_

Suddenly I feel a power welling up in my chest. It start in my heart and starts moving throughout my body. I remember Mrs. Astrakhan saying _"Feel the feeling. Enormous feeling, so enormous it fills whole body. It must escape or you explode. Now open your little beak, yes. Lift up the head, yes. Now let it out. Now, now, NOW!"_

I lift up my head as the feeling makes my entire body swell. From the top of my head to the tip of my tail feathers to the soles of my feet. I feel the feeling. I have to release it. I open my beak and take a big breath. Now.

My feet start tapping at a breathtaking speed as I start moving to what my heart is telling me to do. I jump, twist, slide and do every dance move I can think of and ones my body knows. I feel the vibrations of each tap in my head. I focus on them. "_Wait. I hear words too. Is it my heartsong? Yes it's my heartsong! I finally found it! I found my heartsong!"_

I start concentrating to the beat. My feet start tapping to the beat. Words start to form. I feel if that I sing them, I will ruin them. So I'll just transfer them to my dancing, happy feet.

_Looking back on when I was a little nappy headed boy_

I start accelerating my tapping. The song in my head is mesmerizing. I feel so happy right now. I feel like I could dance for hours.

_Tryin' your best to bring the water to your eyes_  
_Thinkin' it might stop her from whippin' your behind_

I start moving my body along with the beat. I kick up snow as it compliments the rhythm. The sun acts as the perfect spotlight. I am the star in the spotlight now.

_I wish those days could come back once more  
Why did those days ever have to go?  
I wish those days could come back once more  
Why did those days ever have to go?  
'Cause I love them so  
_

_Doo doo, doo, doo, do, do do doo doo do do_

I twirl and spin and jump before stopping. I start bowing down.

I am startled when I hear flippers clapping. I look up to see my friend Gloria clapping and cheering me on. Her brown eyes are sparkling in the sunlight, her beak already showing a small strip of pink. I start blushing. I've had a crush on Gloria ever since I hatched. Her singing is the best in the class. She's like a beautiful penguin angel. She comes over to me giggling and smiling at me.

"That was great Mumble. I've never seen anything like it," she says, her voice as sweet as honey.

I blush heavily, my feathers turning slightly red. "T-thanks Gloria, I was practicing my heartsong," I stammer.

"Practicing your heartsong? But aren't we supposed to sing our heartsongs," she asks.

"I don't need to sing to hear my heartsong. Besides, don't you remember what happened when I tried to sing in class? I caused the icicles to fall on my head and the entire class laughed at me and complained that I hurt their ears. My heartsong is in my feet," I say, while showing Gloria some of my tap dancing moves.

She giggles "That looks fun! Can I try?"

"Sure. C'mon I'll show you how" I say before demonstrating how to tap dance.

We have so much fun that we dance for the rest of the day until our parents call us. "Mumble!" "Gloria!"

"I gotta go Mumble. I'll see you later. It was fun tapping with you. Bye," Gloria says before rushing towards her dad Maurice and her mom Michelle.

"Okay, bye Gloria. It was fun dancing with you too," I call before heading toward my parents, Norma Jean and Memphis. They smile and their faces light up when they see me.

"Hey, Mumble boy. Have you've been working on your heartsong," my dad asks.

"Yeah Pop. Watch," I say before tapping the beat on the ice.

My dad sighs. "Mumble boy, you gotta stop with the feet and get your singing muscles nice and strong boy. Do you understand, boy," he says with a bit of regret in his voice.

"I'll try Pa, but everyone who's heard my singing would rather hit their head against a block of ice. I know and feel my heartsong, I just don't know if I can sing it."

"Sweetheart, you'll get there someday, you just need to keep trying," my mom reassures.

"That's right boy. The word triumph starts with the word 'try' and ends with the word 'umph'. A great big 'umph'," he explains. "Now come on boy, it's time for bed." He motions to his pouch and his feet.

I jump onto his fee and snuggle into his warm feathers and yawn. I start muttering a part of my heartsong as I grow sleepier.

"I wish... for happy feet," I mumble before falling asleep.

The black night fills with stars and the auroras as I dream of penguins with happy feet, dancing to the beat of my heartsong. I wish it would soon be true.

* * *

** Well there you have it. My first ever Happy Feet story. I felt bad about Mumble not having a heartsong, but the way he dances to "I Wish" as a chick made sense that it maybe was his heartsong. I thought it would be cool if the other penguin sang "I Wish" and Mumble was the star of the song. Also, the part where Mumble thinks about what Mrs. Astrakhan says is from Happy Feet, the first movie. I hope you like this. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
